


angels landing

by Princess_andromeda



Series: The Penguin and the Shark [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Rin is not an angsty teen, Tumblr Prompts, he and nagisa are a couple of dorks, he's pretty much like he was in ES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: 《"Nagisa nodded, and, effectively, when he looked up, the excited smile there lighting his whole face, and his blonde hair shining like a strawberry-shaded halo. (Heck, if he didn’t know better, Rin would’ve sworn Nagisa came from another planet, for no one could be that excited about everything.)(But then again, Nagisa had just broke crying after seeing him, and he decided, then and there, he would strive his best to keep the dazzling —albeit sometimes annoying—smile on his face. The kid deserved it.)"》NagiRin drabble collection.





	1. turn your tears to rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> The title is based off of Five For fighting's "Heaven Knows" because i'm trash. (The names of the chapters will also be from that song unless specified at the notes.) This time, prompts are from [this](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/62914783994/i-havent-found-nagirin-fics-either-and-i-think) post and I'll say in the notes which prompt I'm using. They kind of have a sequence? And also, sorry about drabbles, can't write longfics atm. Also, please tell me if you see any typos or if I missed something important.
> 
> Prompt 5: "Nagisa cries the first time he sees Rin again. Rin, knowing his childhood love is kind of a sappy idiot sometimes, calls him and awkwardly conforts him."

When he entered the old ISC, he hadn’t expected to run into Rin. None of them had, actually, but as fate would have it, they just _had_ to. In some way, it made sense, he had gone to Iwatobi High School hoping he could meet again with Haru and Makoto, so maybe he should’ve hoped on meeting again with Rin?

And also, it was much unexpected for Nagisa to start crying all of a sudden. (Even to him.)

* * *

They were wandering in the dark hallways of the soon-to-be-demolished SC, only a lantern guiding their clumsy steps and their steps making an echo that made Makoto want to hide forever in his room until the (imaginary) ghost ceased to exist in the place. (C’mon, it’s common language that ghosts haunt abandoned buildings. Specially swimming clubs. Duh.)

And all of a sudden, they also heard footsteps coming from the other hallway. Makoto climbed onto Haru’s back, most definitely terrified of the ghost that was going to curse them for invading their property.

“Rin.” Came Haru’s calmed voice. Makoto dared to steal a peek while Nagisa just stood frozen in his place.

“Yo,” saluted the redhead removing his cap from his head, one hand waving a little, head tilted slightly to the side and half-lidded eyes.

“Rin…-chan…?” his voice wavered a little and his eyes were solely focused on the person in front of him. From his fuchsia irises water started to gather and fell in cascades. The rest just stood up there awkwardly as Nagisa’s sobs seemed to get louder and louder.

“Er… Nagisa?” Rin called out, took a couple steps closer to his friend and opened his arms a little, hoping the petite blonde would get the message. Nagisa launched himself forward and let all of his feelings come flooding through and wash him over, hopefully leaving nothing but the happy smile everyone was accustomed to (and which they hoped would stay).

“You okay now?” Nagisa nodded, and, effectively, when he looked up, the excited smile —one would possess when they had gotten what they desired the most, a Christmas gift, for example— there lighting his whole face, and his blonde hair shining like a strawberry-shaded halo. (Heck, if he didn’t know better, Rin would’ve sworn Nagisa came from another planet, for no one could be that excited about everything.)

(But then again, Nagisa had just broke crying after seeing him, and he decided, then and there, he would strive his best to keep the dazzling —albeit sometimes annoying—smile on his face. The kid deserved it.)

“Rin-chan’s back! I’m sooooo happy about it~!” Nagisa exclaimed as he clung himself on Rin’s arm, leading the way on the part where the pool was supposed to be. Makoto smiled and Haru got that glint in his eyes that indicated he was slightly happy.

“It’s good to see both Rin and Nagisa being so happy, don’t you think so, Haru?” The raven-haired boy just looked aside, giving another glance at the pictures instead of verbally answering the question.

(Although he _was_ a little happy to see Rin had recovered from that last race they had had.)


	2. this famous goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a crush on Nagisa, Gou encourages him to confess, and Rei is a natural cock-block. (Who'd know?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: "Rin Tries to find a way to tell Nagisa that he likes him, but he ends up messing up and picking up on Rei because the other interferes. Nagisa is overall confused but he thinks Rin is really cute when he blushes."

Rin walked into the Iwatobi Swimming Club area, they had arranged it surprisingly well. Makoto got the Club Captain title for majority of vote (which, by the way, wasn’t by much), Haru was elected to vice-president, and Nagisa, somehow, became treasurer. Sometime later, perhaps due to mentions by him, Gou approached them and applied to become the manager (they didn’t oppose).

But before they could open the club, they needed a fourth member. (“ _Can’t you move in with us, Rin-chan? Then we’ll be all together and we won’t have this fourth-member problems!_ ” “ _Sorry Nagisa, I’m already at Samezuka’s Swimming Club._ ”) Therefore, they spent a couple of weeks searching for another member, and they found it in a boy named Ryuugazaki Rei.

A boy, who was in the track team and couldn’t swim.

After much insistence from Nagisa, he agreed to help the newbie swim. Because, apparently, every time they had tried to teach him a style, the guy just sank like a rock.

(Though he had to admit the guy was pretty stubborn and determined. A really good student, actually.)

“How are you doing today, big brother?” Rin looked at his sister and gave her a small smile.

“Fine, the captain let me have today free, but that I would have to do a couple of extra laps tomorrow.” He shrugged and his eyes wandered over the pool area. He could see the small swim club training down to every centimeter Gou had designed for them, and unconsciously, his eyes wandered further, fixating themselves in the person in the third lane, a style he knew all too well by having spent so many days as kids training him. Its presence wasn’t as powerful at that very moment since he didn’t have to catch up to anyone, but Nagisa still was a little intimidating. “I see you guys are doing well too.”

“Both Rei-kun and Nagisa-kun have been improving a lot in the last week.” Said Gou as she observed her brother’s behavior. She followed his gaze and it landed on a certain penguin-lover boy. “Are you ever gonna tell him?” She asked.

“Maybe sometime today…” Rin whispered, more to himself than to his sister. Gou was very aware of his not-so-secret crush on Nagisa… and that encouraged her to tease him a lot.

“You better not take too long, Rei-kun might just go ahead and steal him.”

* * *

Okay, so maybe suggesting someone else was after Nagisa wasn’t the best of ideas, even more if said someone was the newbie Rin had yet to completely trust. But it was the only way that occurred to Gou for her brother to finally try and get what he so obviously wanted. (…there’s gotta be a better phrase for that.)

Training had ended a couple of leaps ago in Haru’s time, and almost everyone was already in the changing room, Rin awaited awkwardly outside making small talk with his sister, who was mentioning needing help with making new training regimens.

And then there was Nagisa, laughing so loud and clinging onto Rei’s arm, who also seemed to be laughing at whatever the blonde had told him. Rin scowled a little remembering Gou’s words, because as he saw them interacting now he thought there might be a little truth to them. That’s how both boys saw him, brow slightly furrowed, tentative look in his face, and a slightly sad glint in his eyes.

“Is something the matter, Rin-chan?” Tried Nagisa, seeing as wild hand gestures were not working.

Rin’s face became neutral. “Can I have a moment with you, Nagisa? Alone.” He clarified, hoping that somehow Speedo Glasses got the message. Rei just stared confused at Nagisa, who returned the look, shrugging, he gestured his friend to await for the rest of the club members to get out.

“What is it you needed to discuss with me, Rin-chan?” Nagisa was smiling at him as always, and socially-awkward bespectacled were out of hearing range. So he was pretty safe.

He turned around, the soft Autumn breeze blowing the hair in his face and giving it a more dramatic atmosphere. (“ _Romantic, isn’t it?_ ”)

“Hey Nagisa, do you remember when we were kids?” He didn’t dare turn around, nor did he dare to go straight to the point. Beating around the bush was just a way to earn time, courage to say what he actually wanted to.

“Um, yeah? What does it have to do with anything?” Nagisa’s voice seemed so distant while carried by the wind, or so it seemed to Rin, whose clock was ticking by oh so slowly, torturing him to no end.

“Do you remember when you came to me for swimming advice?”

“Yeah, Rin-chan was very reluctant on teaching me at the beginning, I’m also probably sure you thought I was too pushy sometimes.” He tried to keep the hurt look away from his face. That wasn’t too far from the truth. And while he knew Nagisa didn’t say it to make him feel bad —the boy had no real ounce of malice in him— it didn’t make it better.

“Probably, but you also were very hard-working, and enthusiastic about everything.” This time, Rin dared turn around, the breeze was still blowing softly, carrying some orange leaves along. “Also, you did become the best in breaststroke, all just to prove to me that maybe impossible things weren’t always impossible.” He looked down at his feet, so much for facing him. (But hey, you can’t blame him, try looking at his round, shiny eyes without feeling slightly intimidated.)

“Aw, Rin-chan’s such a cutie! You remembered something like that?” He might’ve complained for the teasing if he wasn’t already feeling very embarrassed. Besides, that cutesy look of endearment in Nagisa’s eyes wasn’t really helping.

“Nagisa, I—”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, Nagisa-kun, Rin-san, as you are clearly having an important conversation,” just by that Rei earned himself a deep glare from a pair of crimson eyes. “But Makoto-senpai asked if you wanted to come to Haruka-senpai’s house for dinner. Makoto-senpai promised to cook something else than mackerel.”

“Ooh~! Mako-chan’s food is really tasty! Do you want to come, Rin-chan? Maybe you can tell me what you wanted to once we arrive?” The shark-toothed boy avoided ceremoniously a blush from embarrassment.

“I think I’ll pass, It’s only an hour and I have to be back at Samezuka. I can tell you next time we see each other.” Nagisa deflated a little at his response, he had a feeling it was something really really important! He made a small pout but let it slip.

“Okay, until next time, Rinrin!”

Rin stood back, a small wave of ‘goodbye’ hanging awkwardly in his side, as he watched both freshmen go away.

Yeah, he will definitely tell Nagisa next time. (And maybe not kill a certain butterfly swimmer in the process.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending had the potential to become extremely angsty, I avoided that by mere inches. Probably chapters from now on will be longer, like, first one was 500 or so words and this one is almost 1.3k words. Also, did anyone notice one of my favorite quotes from the light novel? Whoever guesses it correctly, a fanfiction of their choice.
> 
> EDIT: fixed the enormous typo at the end.


	3. no time to waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin-chan confesses and asks Nagisa out. (ﾉ∀`♥)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: "While Nagisa likes to take command a lot of the time, he also likes it when Rin is assertive and stakes his claim on him. Fic in where someone hits on Nagisa while Rin is just arriving for their date."

That time it had been Nagisa who visited the Samezuka Swimming Club.

“Are you looking for someone?” The moment he glanced at him, he knew that tall and buff guy just _had_ to be the Samezuka captain.

“Yes, actually, where is Matsuoka Rin-chan?” The captain arched an eyebrow at the suffix Nagisa had used for his friend, but didn’t ask any questions.

“He’s swimming, do you want to observe?” Nagisa stood on his tiptoes, trying to steal a look from over the shoulder of this guy. He could see Rin there, cap and googles in hand while watching the rest of his teammates. He seemed to be awaiting for his turn to come, Nagisa smiled a little, and a little cough besides him took him out of his reverie. He suddenly remembered he was talking to the Samezuka captain.

“Actually, can I time him?” He asked, he hoped his pleading look was convincing enough to let him do so. The captain eyed him curiously, but nodded and gestured him to follow him.

* * *

“Nagisa?” Disbelief was evident in Rin’s voice, the blonde just made him small hand gestures that said ‘ _hey, Rin-chan, I’ll be timing you, so be prepared_ ’.

* * *

“What did you want to talk about?” Rin asked once training was over and he only had to do a couple of cool-off leaps. Nagisa leaned a little to be more to Rin’s eye level, then proceeded to crouch.

“It’s like you’ve been avoiding me,” he said simply, took his phone out of his back pocket and opened the LINE app, he scrolled a little more before finding his chat with Rin, he then showed the screen to a slightly embarrassed redhead. “Look! The last message you sent me is from last week!” He pouted, “is it because of what you wanted to tell me?” He asked in a much quieter voice, he was really worried that Rinrin was keeping something really important and that he might be hurting. “I swear I will not laugh at you!” And once again, those round, shiny, innocent eyes that had captivated and scared him when they were kids, were staring at him, showing him the true concern that this boy felt for the people dear to him.

“I…” he went quiet for a moment, trying to ponder whether to tell him or not to tell him. Well, people do say you only live once… “would you go out with me?” It sounded a little rushed and maybe, based on the confused look on Nagisa’s face, not understandable. But before he could try once again, Nagisa just beamed at him, a small chuckle left his coral lips, and Rin couldn’t help but stare in awe as a blush spread across his face.

“So Rin-chan did have a crush on me!” He said, and this time, Rin was confused. “Gou-chan hinted a few things here and there, but I didn’t really believe her!” He passed a hand through his golden curls as a sight escaped his lips. “Sure,” he shrugged, “where do you want to meet?”

“There’s a new café that has lots of strawberry sweet in it…”

* * *

“Hello there,” Nagisa tore his gaze away from the window to stare at whoever was talking to him. “May I ask your name?” the blonde arched an eyebrow, and then examined the guy that was in front of him.

He felt slightly uncomfortable, the guy himself didn’t seem like a bad or unpleasant person, but he just wasn’t interested and he didn’t actually know how he would act if he told him so.

“I…” he prepared to excuse himself, but, before he could say anything, the chair in front of him suddenly had an occupant.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Rin said in a rush, “my mom insisted I pay her a visit since I’ve been away from home for so long.” He stared at the person Nagisa was talking to a mere second ago, and he couldn’t help but make a small face. He didn’t want to come off as rude, so he didn’t make a further comment.

The guy seemed to get the point, so he just walked away from the couple and looked around to see if something else caught his attention.

Rin turned back to the sound of laughter, Nagisa was holding his stomach —along with a  few stares— as he just let himself be free.


	4. did I make you proud?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets the Hazuki family and they have a very touching moment. Also their first kiss. (UvU)♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, i wrote angst. I'm sorry if it's not really good. I felt like the characters got out of control at that scene. Kinda based it on chapter 5 of ES. Tomorrow I'm doing spellcheck of the whole fanfiction.
> 
> Prompt 8: "Rin likes to play with Nagisa’s hair and tie it up with cute little bows, making Nagisa a bit annoyed."

Rin stood by the door of the household a little awkward. He was tilting his weight from foot to foot, a small sign that he was nervous.

His and Nagisa’s date had gone very well, if you must know, they had talked for hours of everything and nothing at all. They ate a lot of those strawberry treats (that almost left Rin broke) and drank latte art (that Nagisa insisted on taking pictures because “ _penguin latte art is sooo rare and it deserves a picture”_ ). They had caught up on what the other one was doing, Rin talked to Nagisa about his insecurities back in Australia and, in exchange, Nagisa had talked about his depression in middle school.

( _“You do know that you have to tell me if anything is bothering you, right?”_

 _“Yes, and I also know that Rinrin will try his best to reach out for me even if he doesn’t know he needs help~”_ )

Rin took one deep breath, because he will need it, then finally pressed the small button near the door. A couple of rings were heard before an enthusiast ‘I’m coming!’ and some shuffling down the stairs. In less than Haru could say ‘freestyle’ —and that’s saying a lot— Nagisa was already tugging Rin to come inside his house. The redhead stumbled a little before leaving his shoes awkwardly at the genkan as he tried not to lose his footing.

“Hey everybody, Rin-chan has arrived!” Nagisa said to his family, who interrupted momentarily their dinner to stare at their guest. Mrs. Hazuki broke the silence with a cough and gave off a small smile to the other boy.

“Take a seat, please, care to join us for dinner?” She asked as she was a good host, she stood up from her seat, “I’ll go get a small portion for you.” And she walked into the kitchen to get the dish.

“Thanks,” muttered Rin seating besides Nagisa, who was already talking non-stop about just how excited he was because of the upcoming swimming competition and that he would swim against Rin-chan in a relay ( _“Tcht. You say it like you’re going to beat me.” “It is never wrong for people to dream, Rinrin!”_ ). His sister were teasing him to no end —even Nanako, who Rin had thought to be really chill and nice… not that that made her any less nicer, just… it kinda ruined the image of a Yamato Nadeshiko she had at first sight— but what caught Rin’s attention more, was the way his parents seemed a little detached from the conversation. They seemed way more interested in inspecting their guest, to be more specific, they seemed to be watching very carefully his interactions with their son.

“Here, Rin-chan,” he turned around to see Nagisa offering him a small piece of what he assumed, was a sweet of the season in the boy’s pinkish chopsticks. He doubted for a moment, as he didn’t really like sweets, but seeing the hopeful look on his boyfriend’s face, he knew he was doomed. (He couldn’t say no to him! How very unfair…) He took a huge bite —which, might or might not have been a mistake— and tried to suppress himself from making a face at the bad taste so much sugar left in his mouth. He looked around the table to notice the curious glances that were sent in his way —his sisters gossiped a little, low enough so that not even her parents could hear them. His parents, meanwhile, had slightly judgmental expressions set in their faces, and Rin shuddered a little at what those looks might imply. Finally, dinner was over and his parents left, they had planned on going to the cinema, just the two of them, they warned both boys not to stay awake too long and Nagisa's sisters not to tease them too much.

They had gone up to Nagisa’s bedroom and closed themselves in it. It wasn’t like they were trying to avoid Nagisa’s sisters or anything, it was just that they needed a moment for themselves. Dinner with the Hazukis had gone most definitely awkward, they needed to chill out.

“Do you want to play video games? I got some really awesome from my last birthday!” Nagisa asked as he ran to his television and turned on the gaming console. Rin didn't really answer as the best option was letting himself be dragged with Nagisa, watching his every movement.

In less than five minutes, they were already deep into the game Nagisa had chosen for them, it was your typical races videogame, and by the looks of it Nagisa was on the winning side.

“Hey Nagisa?” The boy hummed as a sign he was paying attention, though Rin really doubted so seeing as his eyes were solely for the tv and his tongue stuck out in concentration. “Can we talk about dinner?”

“What about it?” He asked as he managed to sabotage the vehicle Rin’s avatar had been riding. “Yeah!”

Rin placed down his control as he had already finished playing his round, Nagisa hadn't, he decided to switch the game into a one player mode. “Your parents were giving us some weird glances.” He mentioned.

“Uh-huh.” He chose a new character, one of the female ones this time. Her stats said she was really fast. “You don’t have to worry about it.” he shrugged, though Rin noticed that his shoulders had become slightly more tensed.

“Is that so? They gave me stranger looks when you gave me that candy with your chopsticks.” he tried not to get embarrassed at the prospect of an indirect kiss. This was about confronting Nagisa. Nagisa’s tapping on the control became a little more nervous, he knew he was getting close… “Have you told them about us dating?” And the blond’s actions came to a halt. He wasn't staring at Rin, he just… couldn't. Truth be told, he hadn't. He was too afraid to do so.

“No.” And because he was honest, he confessed. Rin couldn’t say he was surprised for it, Nagisa’s parents had seemed to him a little on the conservative side, and he could see in those fuchsia eyes that he wanted nothing but tell them proudly he was dating someone. And that that someone was his friend from childhood.

“Sometimes I wish I had been born a girl.” This confession took Rin by surprise, but before he could ask a reason, Nagisa raised his hand as if to shush him. “I have a girly name, after all. And I know my mother didn't mean any harm, the doctors were positive I was going to be a girl, and when they were proven wrong, they didn't want to think of another name.

“My sisters picked up on me because I was cute enough to pass up as a girl, my classmates picked up on me because they thought I was too girly, remember than when we entered to the competition that lady looked first at the girls list before trying out with the boys?” He sighed, then laid on his back. “So maybe I should've been a girl? Also, if I had been a girl, my parents wouldn't think it weird I spent too much time with Rin-chan.” The last part, he mutter to himself. “And I could be a cute wife, and bring Rin-chan many children, and cook different meals…”

“Okay, stop.” Rin felt really angered, but not by Nagisa’s talking, but rather of the people who made him think that way. “First of all, you're pretty manly, a name does not define the person. I mean, I have a girly name too.” He smiled at him, hoping Nagisa could copy him. “Second…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say next, he gulped and proceeded to pull the blonde into his arms, hoping it would soothe him. “I think you're a good choice of a partner, even if you're a man, very clumsy, and if you can't bring me children.” Nagisa's eyes went wide.

“Do you… mean it?”

“The only thing I meant more is when I said we would win that relay. And remember how that turned out?”

“Yeah…”

Nagisa relaxed a little and being surrounded by all that calm, hummed in content and snuggled closer.

He wished he could stay this way forever.

* * *

“Rin-chan is very mean.” Nagisa pouted as he saw the result of many tug-and-pulls from his boyfriend. “To do such a thing as tying up my hair while I was asleep…” he shook his head, and Rin couldn't help but think he admittedly looked pretty cute. Without thinking it, he closed the distance between the both of them, surprising him —in the good sense of the word— with a kiss.

It had been their first, because, while Nagisa was overly-clingy and touchy-feely, he didn't cross certain boundaries. But he decides it felt good. And he would enjoy the feeling of his lips against Rin’s every time he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: omg, I almost forgot! Happy birthday Rin! Let the fandom celebrate you tons! You deserve it.


	5. hear the children choir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa suggests he and Rinrin wear matching swimming jammers for the upcoming competition! Tons of fluff and Rinrin getting flustered just thinking Nagisa might be cute. (♥^∀^)ﾉ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: "Nagisa tries on new speedos for Rin (with sharks on it) and Rin kind of can’t help but touch him."

Rin wondered once again why he was sitting alone, in front of the changing room of a swim store. _Oh, right, Nagisa had asked him to come and help him choose a new swimwear…_

Maybe he needed to reevaluate his life choices…

“Ready for Judge Rinrin to pass and check!”

Or maybe the way Nagisa’s half-lidded eyes seemed to glow when he did something to please him was enough of a philosophical answer anyway…

_And when exactly had he become so cheesy?!_

He looked down onto Nagisa’s body —and he definitely _did not_ check out Nagisa, he just happened to stare at them a second too long… for accident while he was on his way to the swimsuit… ugh, how could he make it sound less lewd?— and hung tightly on his pelvis, were some Speedo jammers with small, pinkish shark designs.

“A shark swimsuit?” He asked, intrigued by the choice Nagisa had made. He moved closer, inspecting the piece of cloth as close as possible without making physical contact with it. It seemed like a special edition of some sorts, because besides the image, there was a kanji that represented his favorite fish. He smiled a little, letting his pointed teeth show in a side-smirk. “ _Same_ …” He muttered, and without noticing, he poked at the small animal. Nagisa let out a small chuckle.

“Rin-chan does like sharks a lot, right?” Rin suddenly remembered where and with whom he was, and his face went blank for a second in embarrassment for forgetting himself, like it always seemed to happen whenever he was with Nagisa doing something either stupid or… well, stupid. (But there is a slight possibility —really small I tell you— that he might enjoy himself in those times.)

“Hum, yeah,” he stated in his manly voice after clearing his voice from any trace of trembling it might’ve had. “Sharks… are pretty neat.” He couldn’t help but feel a little defensive when he heard Nagisa laugh again, _at him_.

“They sure are,” he agreed, “and maybe I will wear them at my next competition…” he drifted off, and Rin tried not to notice that he was biting his lower lip in a small pensive pout. And then, after he kind of succeeded, he proceeded to try and process his words. He left the phrase hanging in the air, not good at all…

“If…?” He tried prompting him, he obviously wanted something in exchange, and if this small feel of dread in his stomach was right (let’s just say last time he went along with one of Nagisa’s antics, they almost got caught for trespassing into the zoo at the middle of the night just to observe nightly rockhopper behavior… maybe he _did_ need to reevaluate his life choices)…

“…If you wear this!” Nagisa exclaimed as he showed Rin a piece of clothing pretty similar to his own, only, that the design in the print was of penguins. Rin stared dumbfounded at the swimwear for a moment, it wasn’t that he was completely opposed to the idea, it was just… he didn’t see the motive for it. “I-if you don’t want to, though,” he was shaken from his stupor by the doubtful edge in Nagisa’s voice. He stared into pink eyes, the color his partner seemed to like so much, and saw sadness. If there was a moment he could describe heartbreak with, it would be that one, Nagisa’s eyes shining insecure and suddenly… “I can just—”

“I-I’ll wear them!” He responded, maybe a little too early and a little too eager, and only when he saw the devious glint in Nagisa’s eyes return with a small grin, did he feel deceived. Damn that brat! Cute people should be banned from ever using their cuteness in the favor! …wait, he didn’t say that! He just meant that… well, Nagisa _is_ cute, in his special child way, but he didn’t mean to… maybe he just realized that there is the slightest possibility that he has a soft spot for him. (Yeah! He already knows they’re dating, but the way they were before and the way they are now does not actually feel any different and why is he thinking back into the first time they kissed and why is he getting flustered over it? It was just that right? An innocent kiss that only meant pure love and ugh, Nagisa shouldn’t look so much like a child because it made him feel like some sort of perverted pedophile just thinking he was damned cute and holy damn, just how long has he been rambling in his head?)

“Rinrin,” he heard Nagisa say somewhere because he couldn’t see something other than his hand, when had he buried his head in them? He lifted his gaze carefully, praying to any deity that might hear him right now that Nagisa did not notice the dirty thoughts —which were not dirty at all, just incredibly cute and cheesy—, but oh god must hate him. “Your face is the same color of your hair~ Rin-chan’s just too cute~!”

“Shut up!” He yelled half-heartedly while yanking the swimsuit away from Nagisa’s hands. He could still hear his chuckles resounding in his head as he headed to the cashier to pay.

* * *

 

“How do you eat so much and still stay in shape?” They had gone to a nearby café, and Rin wondered how he had managed to forget his anger at Nagisa so easily after some cutesy smiles and ‘Rinrin’s. (Though maybe it has something to do with the fact that he had never actually been mad.)

“I dunnow,” Nagisa managed to say in-between bites.

“Nagisa,” Rin scolded, “you have to swallow your food before trying to talk.”

“Bu’h ‘in-chan ask’d meh a qu’stion an’ I want’d to answ’r it!”

“Well, I’ve got all afternoon, you can eat your mountain of a thousand-strawberry-treats first and then answer my question.”

Nagisa seemed to consider what had been said, sure, he had been scolded countless times for speaking while eating, but he didn’t feel tingly all over when any other person was paying attention to him, and maybe he had been eating too many sweets, because his stomach was doing some really funny flips, was this what people called indigestion? He stopped munching for a second as he made a face, his expression very confused with the slightest trace of pain.

“Nagisa? Are you alright?” Rin asked snapping Nagisa out of it. He still had the confused expression etched onto his face, but this time, it seemed to analyze Rin for some strange reason.

“I think so, Rinrin, have you ever felt something in your stomach? Like… bubbly?” He made a bigger pouty face, glaring at his candy treats —for the first time— like they were the cause of all the problems on earth.

Rin blinked a couple of times, not expecting that answer (but then again, when has Nagisa ever been predictable?), and after a minute of contemplation, he broke in laughter.

“Rinrin is laughing at me, so mean~”

“Sorry, it’s just that, what you described, is often referred to as ‘butterflies in the stomach’, and they, um, supposedly appear when you are with your loved one.” His voice had lowered considerably at the end of the sentence, his message turned into a shy whisper lost in the small crowd gathered at the same café he and Nagisa had had their first date, but fortunately, Nagisa was good at hearing, even if he didn’t showed it when asked, and just smiled that soft smile of his that made _Rin_ the one with butterflies in his stomach.

“Then I must like Rinrin a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this kinda took longer than I wanted it to because colds suck and for some strange reason I can't stop watching those MakoHaru and Victurio videos. They're awesome. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story by Valentine's along with a special! I'm looking forward to it as a personal record. Also, did anyone notice that by this point 'Rin-chan' is pretty much non-existent in my story? Now there's only room in most dialogues for 'Rinrin.' uwu


	6. so lay down with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Gou cheer for Rin at a competition. Afterwards, they all hang out at Makoto’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt 10: "Nagisa tries to out cheer Gou and show that he’s Rin’s number one fan."
> 
> Shitty? Most probably since this was written like in an hour. This thing needed to be updated and I needed some nagirin fluff to cure my soul.

“ _NEXT UP! MEN 16-19 FREESTYLE 100M!”_

Nagisa’s head turned at the announcement, the loud gushing of people around him made him look everywhere. In this leap, both Haru-chan and Rin-chan were competing against each other.

“Don't you feel intrigued to see the outcome, Gou-chan?” He asked to his manager, whose eyes at the moment were focused on measuring his brother’s muscles compared to the rest of the swimmers’. The only one in that hit who had a chance of being in his level was Haruka-senpai. Definitely.

“A little nervous, yes.” The first-year admitted, her gaze finally focusing on Rin.

The Samezuka swimmer was currently stretching his arms and trying to reach his toes as a way of warm-up, Rin, upon hearing the announcement, whispered something to Haru and placed his googles before stepping into the platform he was supposed to dive from. The ' ~~~~ _s_ _et_ ’ whistle was heard, and both freestyle swimmers got in position, a few tense seconds passed until ' _go_ ’! finally rang.

They had dived in at the same time, both making a clean entrance to let the pool water embrace them. Two pairs of eyes were solely focused on them.

 _"Go Onii-chan/Rinrin!_ ” Were the loudest cheers that could be heard from the seats. Nagisa and Gou stared at one another for a second before determined looks took control of their expressions, and not a second passed before they were at it again, cheering for the same person and trying to outcheer the other.

At the 50m turn, both freshmen only got more enthusiast to their antics. They were pretty sure their cheering was the only one Rin could hear, and so, when he beat Haru, by mere milliseconds, they both embraced each other in their ecstasy. So happy they only noticed their position when Rei pointed it out to them.

But they didn't care when they saw Rin smiling so happily, that two of the people he cherished the most cheered for him at one of his competitions.

(Though winner was selected by default when Rin approached Nagisa, ruffled his hair and gave him reassurances that yes, he had been the best cheerleader and stuff. And yes, he could go to all his competitions and watch him, and cheer for him and Nagisa, just go, your leap is 5 minutes away from starting.)

* * *

Everyone (well, with a few exceptions) got out of the pool rather happy and glad from their results. (Rei was still sulking about how his form wasn't fast enough even when he had received classes from Rin-san, who was a great teacher.) So, when evening rolled around, they decided to got to Makoto’s and have a sleepover.

They went to their respective houses so they could get a clothes change and decided to meet at Iwatobi station.

Once they were all together, they walked amidst warm jokes and lots of terms of endearment exchanged between the “married couple” (“hey, wasn't that Mako-chan’s and Haru-chan’s?” “It's all yours now Nagisa, you earned the title as you surpassed me.”) until they reached the Tachibana household

Ran and Ren got out giggling to receive the guest and show them the video games and snacks they loved the most.

That night was spent in digital rivalries and sweet victories, where Mario Kart and popcorn were the main themes and the guys the props. At the end of that night, Nagisa and Rin had turned into the winner dynamic duo.

(Everyone more or less cooed when they saw them tangled in each other next morning, both hugging a penguin plushy.)


	7. we can dance the way we did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite headcannons becomes reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt seven: " _Nagisa likes to tease Rin about him being a maid-outift._ "

When Rin saw Nagisa out of the corner of his eye, he just knew he was done for.

“Captain, can I get a break?” He needed to  _hide_  from Nagisa, he couldn’t be seen by his little devious shit of a boyfried or he would never live up to the teasing.

Mikoshiba eyed him curiously, he had said they were allowed, at most, half an hour a break from their booth positions. “Sure, but remember not to take too long, you’re one of our most important members.” He noticed Matsuoka looked a little uncomfortable, and he looked around. “Isn’t that the Hazuki kid?” and much to Matsuoka’s dismay, he found the source of his wanting to run away. And he didn’t notice the terrified look Rin gave him (or pretended not to) when he started waving in his direction. “Oi! Over here!”

Nagisa’s head snapped in his direction, and his face lightened up when he noticed his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s captain. “Sei-chan! Rinrin!”

Mikoshiba didn’t make much of a fuss at his nickname as he did Matsuoka’s. “ _Rinrin_?” He asked chuckling, and Rin felt himself flushing and irritated, because dammit, he thought they had agreed only to use that nickname when they were alone. Mikoshiba was still laughing when Nagisa arrived. “Nice to see you kid, how’ve things been doing? it’s been so long since the last time you visited.” He pumped fists with Nagisa, who just giggled and shrugged.

“Mid-terms are approaching, so I haven’t had much time,” he excused himself. “And the club’s been doing fantastic! Our times are really improving thanks to Rin-chan’s tips!”

Mikoshiba glanced at Matsuoka, amused at his bashfulness. “Is that so? I didn’t know you were an Iwatobi Swim Club member,” he patted his back and kept laughing, and when he noticed Rin’s irritation at being embarrassed in front of his boyfriend. “Relax, I also had to wear a maid outfit, you know? It’s not half as bad if you don’t remind yourself of it.” He looked over his head, noticing the rest of the kouhais were having trouble with the clients. “I’ll go help ‘em, don’t be out too long.”

* * *

Once allowed to take a break, Rin made a beeline for the bathroom, where he got out of that ridiculous maid outfit. Thank goodness he only had to wear one that year, he couldn’t imagine what it would’ve been like wearing it for two years straight. And once he had his normal uniform on, he got out and nodded at Nagisa to follow him.

“Why did you come?”

Nagisa pouted. “Can’t I just visit you because I feel like it?” And when Rin gave him the ‘ _that’s bullshit’_ look, his pout increased. “Sei-chan  _might_  or might have  _not_  that you had a festival around this date… and that you had to dress as a maid…”

Rin glared at him, trying to picture just  _why_  Nagisa would want to see him in a maid outfit. “That’s a fetish…” but paraphilias aside, he did thank the fact that Nagisa -most probably- skipped training just to see him. He knew he’d have hell to pay the next day when Gou scolded him for missing out on training.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “So, what do you want to do?”

Nagisa just grinned. “There’s are some strawberry wafers that just released a week ago.”

* * *

They ended up going to a convenience store near the train station, and the trip itself took almost all of his break time. “Don’t worry, I’ll convince Sei-chan to let you be here longer.” Nagisa assured him when he voiced out that thought.

“So…” he switched footing, awkward, opening his package of nuts and dried fruits. “I haven’t seen you guys in a while.”

Nagisa hit the top of his ramune open, and shrugged. “Hence why I came.” He answered, then took a sip of his strawberry soda. “Mako-chan and Haru-chan kinda miss you, Rei-chan still wonders how to approach you, and Gou-chan mentioned something about you not going home on weekends like you used to do at the beginning of term.”

Rin tried not to feel guilty. He had explained to his mother that the train travel was a little long, and that he had to train a lot more if he wanted to pass the prefectural competitions. And despite the fact that his mother had said it was alright, he knew she felt lonely only having Gou-chan at dinner.

“I’ve been a little busy.” He excused himself, grimacing at how lame that sounded. “You know I gotta train more since competitions are approaching.” He leaned against the store window, and avoided Nagisa’s gaze.

“Good thing I’m only a first-grader, then. I have time to visit.” Nagisa joked around, and once his drink was over, he shook the bottle, amused by the clinking of the marble against the glass. “And I got to see Rinrin in a maid outfit, wait until Gou-chan sees the pic.”

Rin wondered if he was ever gonna live down to it, and resigned himself to just ruffling his hair in retaliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: finally fixed typos and updated this thing. As I said, I'm not deat yet. And I do plan on finishing this before the year is over. Hopefully.


End file.
